


Today's Breakfast

by a_pathetic0524



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Exile Tribe, J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers, Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE
Genre: Breakfast, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenchan has meaty breast, Kenchan in towel, M/M, Pervert Thing in The Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [ONE SHOT | GUNJIRO]When You're Hungry At The Morning





	Today's Breakfast

“Gun.”

An almost whining nasal voice brought his attention back to the owner from his phone's screen. Fifteen minutes had passed since Kenjiro left the bathroom, and his boyfriend still wrapped in towel. Waist down. The Sandaime J Soul Brothers' colored towel framed Ken's ass nice. Flat. But, the shape on the towel teased him.

“Oi, Gun!” The Osakan guy turned around. Arm akimbo. “When people called you, answer it. You learned it in kindergarten, don't you?” The guy sighed. “Especially the homeowner.”

Right he spend the night at Ken's apartment than went back to his. Moreover, because they opted to eat first and he thought it'd be much burden if he came home. Plus nothing could be wrong with a staying at your boyfriend's place. Maybe his hips. But, Ken was smart enough to remember today Sandaime still had a date.

Stopping the chuckles escaped his mouth wasn't his priority, even with frown with clicked tongue as a bonus answered him. Angry Kenjiro looked cute and amusing than scary. And, here we go the need the stop.

Distance had no longer parted them with Ken's face almost touched him. Nose's tips grazed. Breathe tickled. All he needed was only to tilt his head and their lips would met. Easy, since he lay flat on the bed.

“What is it?” Takanori raised a brow. Fingers became spider, crawling on his boyfriend's left shoulder down to the collarbone and opened his palm flat on Ken's full breast. As days passed, Ken's breast surely had more meat. “Your weight had passed 100?”

Kenjiro's fingers wrapped his wrist. “What's with touching me, Ta-ka-no-ri?” The playful tone silenced when the guy pressed his lips to his wrist. The bed creaked as Ken's left added its weight. “Feeling pervert in the morning? Don't try to tease me.”

Lying on his side, Takanori stretched his free arm, touching something hidden behind the towel. “Who said I tease you?” Index and middle finger dipped deeper into the towel, until air no longer existed and a groan escaped somebody's mouth.

“Don't try to wake my Kyoto Tower, Gun-sama.”

Kenjiro snatched his no longer free arm and bound it on his side. Successfully trapped him, the Osaka guy claimed his lips with a hunger you'd feel after waking up. Mentol from mouthwash and toothpaste greeted his sense. And agile tongue tried hard to mark everything in his mouth ‘Yamashita Kenjiro’. Moan became a sign that he enjoyed everything. Even when Ken buried his jagged incisors to his bottom lip.

“Shit.” The guy parted their lips.

A brow raised. “What?”

Intensely their gaze met. Ken furrowed his brow and somehow made the elder guy looked funnier. Don't ask him why, but sometimes he hardly found Kenjiro's face looking other than funny, adorable, or, ahem, handsome. Not Omi kind of handsome or his kind of handsome, but something unique to the Yamashita. Let's say, Kenjiro's kind of handsome. Approachable. Kind. And warm.

“Gun,” Kenjiro murmured. The grip on his wrists loosened but he know the towel begged to differ.

“Mhm...” Takanori hummed, enjoying how his boyfriend's heavy breathe danced on his ear's skin. And he moaned as Ken pressed their body together. To tell him about something important.

A kiss landed on his ear. Followed by a hunting breath. “The Kyoto Tower had awoken.”

Closing his eyes, Takanori latched his arms around Kenjiro's neck. The smile on his face refused to go away. “Thirty minutes.” Before the staff fetched them and the day started. However, with the breakfast Kenjiro's gave him, the Unknown Metropoliz seventh day would be easy.

So? “ _Itadakimasu_.”

 

 

 

#

**Author's Note:**

> Planned other thing, ended up like this.  
> Sorry for this fic. I hope you like and thanks for reading. 
> 
> ❤ Zen


End file.
